


Uniform for distract you

by tigragrece



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of sex, Season/Series 03, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Uniform for distract you

Danny saw Steve arrived with his suit from the navy and he was damn gorgeous, he couldn't resist him.  
He was so hot, and he wanted to be in his order.  
It's was on his fantasy for a while.

He couldn't stop looking at him even he becomes frustrated and very horny, he had to cover his lower body.

"You are okay Danny, you look red," said Steve who was smiling

"Of course I'm fine why I don't look fine"

"You are red and you are trying to hide something," say Steve smirking

"I'm okay don't worry"

"If you say so" say Steve while walking near him and touch his shoulder

Danny couldn't deal with that anymore, he just teased him.

"Steve come with me"

"OK what it is?" said Steve while they were walking near the bathroom

Danny put him against the wall and kiss him "You drive me crazy, we shouldn't do it at work but damn"

Steve was smirking "I guessed you would love it"

"You planned it," said Danny

"Of course," says Steve

They kissed a little furiously "I want you so bad" said Danny

"Me too" said Steve

They had sex in the bathroom where it's was a little kinky but was so hot a little after Danny "I have one uniform kink so bad"

Steve raised his eyes and was thinking at one idea for one future team "Oh Yeah?"

"Yes Sir" say Danny while kissing him 

"Why you decided to be dressed like this ?" wondered Danny

"It's was for distract you, because i knew you weren't okay" say Steve


End file.
